A Battle for Love
by Dawn98
Summary: Arwen rides for Helm's Deep to help Aragon fight. This story takes place during the Two Towers. One-Shot. AxA


_**Author's note at the end!**_

It was starting to get darker and colder, she realized. _"__Asca, asca," _she thought as she raced on Asfaloth. She has wasted too much time. She needed to get to Helm's Deep before morning or she could be too late. She knew that the other elves should be close to arriving or they might be there already. Either way she needed to hurry. Once she got there, she planned to talk to the King of Rohan. She will most likely see her beloved and her heart leaped in her chest at the thought. Oh how she loved him! She loved the way his voice sounded when he spoke or how his eyes sparkled when he was happy. Her favorite memory of him was when she accepted his proposal to become his wife. He picked her up and spun her around like a child would do when playing with her favorite doll.

"_Get a hold of yourself! If you get distracted and fail, there will be no reunion," _She thought. She shook her head and urge Asfaloth to go faster. If all goes as planned, she should be able to make it there sometime in the middle of the night. She prayed that the Valar will guide her there with time to spare.

_A&A_

Aragon paced the room back and forth, thinking of every battle scenario that he had picked up in his 87 years. They were clearly out numbered. Even with the help of the elves that Lord Elrond had sent. Never had he faced an army of ten thousand before. Aragon was beginning to give up on surviving this battle. _"No! If you lose hope, then you shall never win this war,"_ he thought.

Aragon walked outside to look at the stars. The stars reminded him of Arwen. Their beauty, the way they seem to make everything better. He began to hum the Lay of Lúthien to keep him calm. It was a sad tale. A tale the reminded him the way his relationship was with Arwen. Though there was a difference. Lúthien remain in Middle Earth while Arwen took the ship out of Middle Earth. Aragon didn't even begin to think about how his life could be without Arwen there. His life began with Arwen. It's hard to think it will end without her. He always pictured his life with her. How their children would look and if they would have all boys or all girls or one of each. He pictured the way they would go to sleep each night and the way they would look each morning when they awoke. That dream seemed like a long forgotten memory now. Aragon sighed and shook his head. There was no telling if he even will survive the battle against the ring but all he could do is have hope.

Aragon walked back inside to get what little sleep that he could before the battle that was to happen that day. He closed his eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of his beautiful maiden.

_A&A_

She arrived to Helm's Deep with time to spare. She rode Asfaloth to the top where she knew that the king and her beloved would be. She made sure that her that her face was hidden from the people who was looking at her as she passed.

When she arrived, a guard approached her. "State your business." he demanded to the woman.

She calmly got off her horse and faced the guard "I am here to meet with your king."

"The King doesn't take to kindly to strange women showing up in the middle of the night."

"I am no mere woman. I am an elf and I demand that you take me to your king."

The guard saw that she was telling the truth and led her inside. As they walked, she was sure that she heard the guard mumble about "bossy women and too many elves."

When they came upon a large room, the guard told her to wait while he went to get the king. As she was waiting, she took the chance to look for her friends. She saw no one. She sighed _"It's for the best right now. I shall see them soon."_ As she finished the thought, the guard, the King, and her friend, Legolas entered the room. It was no surprise that they brought Legolas. She figured that Aragon was resting and they needed someone like her on their side.

When they came upon her, she saw Legolas eyes widen at the sight of her. The King spoke "Who are you?"

She bowed her head in respect and said "Mae govannen, my name is Arwen Undómiel. The daughter of Lord Elrond. I am also a friend of Legolas and Aragon. I have come with an important object that must be given to Aragon alone."

King Théoden looked to Legolas "Does she speak the truth?" Legolas confirmed that she was and Théoden was satisfied and he ordered the guard to find Aragon.

_A&A_

_It was so bright and the ground was made of stone. Aragon knew he had been there before but he couldn't put a name to it. He thought hard but still no name. He heard laughter close by. It was the laughter of a child and a grown woman. When they walked into the room, Aragon was shocked. The woman was his beloved Arwen. He didn't know who the child was though._

"_Ada, Ada," The child cried out as he ran to him. Aragon looked around to see if he was calling out to someone else. As he looked around that they were the only ones in the room. When the child got to him, he lifted his arms indicating that he wanted to be held. Aragon, shocked that he was a father, picked up the child. Arwen smiled at them and calmly walked over to where they stood. _

"_Hello, Melamin. Did you have a pleasant trip?" Arwen asked._

_Aragon replied "Did I leave?"_

_Arwen laughed "Of course, my silly husband. You went to Rohan to talk to Éomer."_

_Aragon nodded and pulled his child and his wife close to him. Then, suddenly, everything was on fire. Aragon, panicked, looked to his little family. Making sure that they were safe. When he looked at them, he realized that they were gone. He frantically searched around, not seeing anything. He then heard a scream. He looked down and saw that the floor was gone and Arwen and his child were falling to their deaths. He looked for anything that would save them but he found nothing. Nothing to save his little family. Aragon felt like he was dying. _

_Aragon heard an evil laugh. He saw the Eye of Sauron. Sauron then started to speak to him "Death is at hand. Everything that you love and care for will be gone." _

Aragon sat up quickly in fright. He looked around for any signs of danger. When he saw none, he sighed in relief.

"Lord Aragon?" Aragon drew his knife that he kept by his bed and look towards intruder. When he saw it was just a guard, he put away his knife. "King Théoden awaits you in the main room, my lord," the guard told him. Aragon got up and followed the guard to the main room.

When he arrived, he saw a hooded figure standing beside Théoden. When Théoden saw him, he told them "I take my leave." Once he left, the figure removed its hood. Aragon felt his eyes widen and his heart started to beat rapidly.

"Arwen."

_A&A_

"Hello, Estel," Aragon slowly walked to where she stood. When he got to her, he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. Arwen sighed in contentment. She was back to where she belonged. Aragon pulled her face to meet his. They kissed passionately for what felt like forever. The love that they had was overwhelming. When they pulled away, they looked in each other's eyes. It didn't matter what Aragon had told her right before he left with the fellowship. Arwen knew that it was her father's words that he spoke. All that matter to them was that they were together again.

"Lle naa vanima," Aragon told her softly, not wanting to break the spell that had come upon them.

"Amin mela lle," she replied back.

Finally, the spell was broken because curiosity for what she was doing there won out. Aragon spoke "You are supposed to be on your way to the Grey Heavens."

"I chose a mortal life. I refuse to be departed from you. Nor you or my father can change that," She told him.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"Asfaloth," she explained "My father believes that I am on my way to the Grey Heavens. I left with the other elves and then when we were far enough away from Rivendell, I broke off from the group and made my way here as fast as I could."

"Oh Arwen, my love, I love that you're here. Nothing makes me happy to see your beautiful face but we are getting ready to be at war. Ten thousand Uruk-hai are on their way here to destroy us. I can't have you here where you could be hurt or killed. You need to go into the caves with the rest of the women." Arwen shook her head. She knew what she was getting into when she came here. She planned to fight a long side her love and that is what she was going to do.

"Aragon, I didn't plan to stand on the side lines. I planned to fight with you, with our friends and I can't do that sitting in the caves. I need to be with you. If you put me in the caves, I will get out and I will find you. Just think if I was right beside you in the fight, you could protect me but if I wasn't and I was trying to find you, I could very easily be killed. Thus I am safer with you," stated Arwen, proud of her logic.

"_Damn it. She was right," _thought Aragon. He knew that, if she wanted something, she would do it. No matter what was happing. The best bet was to have her where he could protect her. He was going to hate what he was about to say. "Alright, you can fight but on one condition. If you realize that the battle will be lost, you leave. Promise me this."

Arwen nodded her head in agreement but what she didn't say was that she wouldn't leave a lone. Wherever he was, she was going to follow. Even to death. Arwen realized that she didn't give him his gift. "I have something for you."

"Oh?"

Arwen pulls out a sword from inside her cloak and holds it out in her hands to him. "Andúril, the Flame of the West, forged from the shards of Narsil. I had this made before I left Rivendell. I knew you would need this in the upcoming battles."

Aragon took the sword from Arwen "I shall use it well."

Arwen smiled "I know you will."

_A&A_

The time has come. Hundreds of men and elves stood along the wall ready to fight. Some of the men were waiting in the structure in case any of the enemy got inside. Aragon was leading the elves with Arwen standing with him. Théoden wasn't happy about Arwen fighting but he quickly got over it realizing no one could stop her.

As the army grew closer, lighting lit the sky and rain came down. Aragon gave the Elves some motivation "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn ... an uben tanatha le faelas!" Arwen smiled. She had always wondered what Aragon was like in battle. She now knows and she must say, it made her wish they were wed, for she wished to love him the way a wife loved her husband.

The entire uruk-hai army begins to pound their spears on the ground. The men drew their swords and ready their arrows. One of the men accidently releases his arrow and it hits one of the uruk-hai, killing him. The commander of the uruk-hai orders the army to attack.

"Leithio i philinn," orders Aragon. The arrows are released in to the sea of the enemy but it does little damage. The uruk-hai continue advancing on Helm's Deep. Volley after volley of arrows are launched into the fray felling the front line over and over, but the advance cannot be halted. The uruk-hai uses ladders to climb the wall. The men were able to get rid of some of them but some they could not. The men began fighting uruk-hai with their swords.

Arwen, while fighting, notices something and points it out to Aragon. Aragon saw where she pointed and yells out "Na fennas!" the archers point their arrows to the causeway and fired hitting some but it doesn't do any good.

Aragon notice one of the uruk-hai, carrying a torch, running to the wall. Knowing that it couldn't be good, he yells to Legolas "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!" Legolas fires several arrows at the uruk-hai, all hitting him but it didn't bring him down. The uruk-hai leaped into the small hole at the bottom of the wall. A massive explosion destroys an entire section of the wall throwing men and uruks in its wake.

Aragon slowly wakes up from the explosion. He looks around and notices Arwen laying on the ground. He yells for her to wake up but she doesn't. He crawls to her and held her in his arms, shaking her slightly. "Wake up, my love, wake up. You can't leave me. Wake up!" Arwen slowly opens her eyes and looks around. Aragon closed his eyes in relief and thanks the Valar. He helps her to her feet and both began to fight the enemy with their swords.

Aragon, Arwen, Legolas, and Gimil fight tirelessly against the onslaught. Théoden calls to Aragon to get him and his men out of there. Aragon nods and orders his men to fall back. As Aragon runs back to the keep, he sees his friend, Haldir, struck down. He quickly run to him and holds him in his arms. Seeing that there is nothing he could do, he just hold him for a little while until he passes on. After he does, he lays him down slowly, shedding a few tears. Arwen, who saw the whole thing, also sheds a few tears as well because he was also a friend of hers. Aragon stands up and jumps on the nearest ladder and rides it into the sea of uruk-hai, leaving Arwen. Seeing Aragon had left her, Arwen quickly followed him. As she was falling with the ladder Arwen briefly wonders how many friends had Aragon watched be killed in battle. She knew he must have been angry because she knew that he wouldn't have left her. She reached where he was fighting and began to assist him.

Théoden fights at the gate and gets hurt. Quickly realizing that the gate was about to be forced open, he calls to Aragon for help. As Aragon is fighting, Théoden calls to Aragon to hold them off while he fixed the gate. Before Aragon and Gimil leaves he tells Arwen to find Legolas and wait for him to get back. She nods and runs off to find Legolas.

Meanwhile, Aragon and Gimil opens a hatch that opens to the outside. Aragon looks cautiously around to make sure they weren't seen. They peek around a wall and saw the uruk-hai were still trying to get inside. Gimil sees that the only way to get to them is to be tossed. Before Aragon throws him, he says "don't tell the elf." Aragon smiled at his friend and reassure him that he wouldn't say anything about the matter. He tosses Gimil and quickly follows him.

After a while, Théoden told Aragon that he needed to get out of there. Legolas was standing by with a rope so Aragon and Gimil grabbed onto the rope and Legolas pulled them up with the help of some soldiers. Aragon looked for Arwen but he didn't see her.

"Where is Arwen?" he yelled over the noise to Legolas.

"We got separated," Legolas replied as he shot another uruk-hai.

Fearing the worst, Aragon quickly fought his enemy while he searched for his beloved. He called her name over and over, hoping for a response. After fifteen minutes of searching, he found her. She was fighting off the enemy. She was a great warrior. In some ways, better than him. They had the same teachers, her brothers. When they were teaching him, they use to mock at him saying that their sister was a better swordsmen then he was. Aragon quickly jumped in to help her.

"I knew you would find me," said Arwen as she struck an uruk-hai.

"Well," said Aragon as he off a near by uruk-hai's head off "I promised to protect you and I always keep my promises."

As they were fighting, the uruk-hais manage to brake open the gate. Théoden called for a retreat and they all fell back.

As they work barricade the door, Théoden says in despair "The fortress is taken. It is over."

Aragon, after helping the men barricade the door, marches to where he stood and says "You said this fortress would never fall while your Men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it."

Théoden still believing that there is no hope replies "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?"

Aragon thinks and says "Ride with me." Théoden looks at him confused. Aragon says again "Ride with me and meet them head on." Théoden, finally seeing reason, agreed and went to get the horses. By the time the uruk-hai broke down the door they were ready. They all had a horse and had swords in hand.

The horses blast out of the hall under the standard of Rohan. They charge down the roads of the keep slicing through stunned uruk-hai as they ride. They charge out to the open field, killing everything in their path. They all fought as if it was their last stand.

As they fought, a man on a white horse, Gandalf, looks down at the scene below him. When they saw him they all cheered at the sight of him, for he brought with him more men. Èomer called for an attack and hundreds of men on horses started to attack. After a while of fighting, they pushed to the uruk-hai into the trees. Èomer blocked all the men from following them, calling for them to stay away from the trees. They all stood by and watched as the trees killed the remaining uruk-hais.

Aragon got off his horse and went to Arwen's and made her get off her horse as well. He kissed her there. In front of everyone, not caring that they were watching. All that mattered to them was that they were alive to live another day. When they pulled away Aragon looked into her eyes and said "When this war is over and I am King, you _will_ be my wife."

Arwen smiled and replied "I better be," and then she pulled his head down so that his lips could meet hers in another fiery kiss.

_A&A_

They go back to the fortress and see all the women and children are out of the caves. Éowyn sees Aragon and relived to see him alive and well. As they are going inside, Éowyn sees a women that she doesn't know. She watches as they embrace. Éowyn felt as she was stabbed in the heart. Upon closer inspection, she sees that she is an elf. She quickly realizes that this is the elf that gave him the jewel that he wears around his neck. Didn't Aragon say that she was gone to be with her kin? _"Well" _she thought dryly _"Clearly he was wrong."_

Aragon took the elf's hand and walked over to where she stood. "Éowyn, there is someone I would like you to meet. This is Arwen. She gave me the jewel that you were wondering about earlier. Arwen, this is Éowyn. She is King's niece." The women bowed to each other in respect.

"Mae govannen, Lady Éowyn. Aragon has spoken highly of you. It's nice to have a woman around here with all these men. Please come find me later and we shall get to know each other. I feel like we shall be great friends. Until then," replied Arwen. Éowyn sighed in sadness. She was not loved in returned for the one she loved was loved by someone else.

_A&A_

Aragon and Arwen walked hand in hand together down the halls. They were together and they were alive. They both knew that more battles were a head of them and they might not be as lucky as they were this time but they didn't think of that. All they thought about was each other. They loved each other and they knew they were going to be together forever. No evil could stop their love. None.

_**Author's Note**_

_**Well there we have it. It's a little different from the movie. I changed a little bit. I'm sure you notice some of the lines from the movie and I take no credit for them. Those lines are the writers. I hoped that you enjoyed my story. This is the first time I ever wrote a story like this so please be kind to me. I also hope that I got the Elvish language right. Thank You! :) **_


End file.
